Hitoribocchi no Sadame
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Songfic. Hibari Kyouya sang Cloud Guardian Vongola, semua sudah tahu kalau dia pribadi penyendiri tapi Dino Cavallone nampaknya tidak peduli dengan itu dan selalu berusaha mendekatinya. Warning: summary mungkin rada gak nyambung sm ficnya


**Disclaimer: KHR belong to Amano Akira**

**Pair: D18, slight 8059 (as usual)  
**

**Yang di bold itu liriknya, italic artinya. mungkin beberapa part agak gak cocok event sama liriknya, pertama kali buat songfic =.=  
**

**

* * *

Deaeta guuzen taisetsu ni shitai ne to**

**Furueru te wo sashidasu kimi**

**Manzoku deshou mou shikai kara kieusete**

**Jyanai to kizutsuku yo**

_The coincidental meeting to keep it precious_

_You who hold out the shaking hands_

_Satisfied now? Get out of my sight already_

_If not, you'll get hurt_

*** *** *** ****

"Kyouya!" Ucap Dino sambil membuka pintu atap Namimori-Chuu. Balasan yang dia dapat adalah sebuah lemparan tonfa yang nyaris mengenai kepalanya hanya berjarak beberapa cm. "Hei, hei, tidak perlu marah-marah begitu kan?" Tambahnya dengan tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua tangan.

Hibari memberi tatapan tajam. "Apa maumu sampai berani mengganggu tidur siangku, _Haneuma_?"

"Memang tidak boleh mengunjungi muridku?"

Sejak kapan aku menganggapmu sebagai mentor?" Kata Hibari ketus. "Kau juga mentor yang ditunjuk bayi itu selama perebutan cincin dengan kelompok aneh itu, sekarang dia menggantimu dengan bayi lain."

"Kyouya...kau membuatku patah hati saja." Kata Dino dengan suara merengek seperti anak kecil.

Kesabaran Hibari sudah pada batas dan detik berikutnya dia sudah meng-_kamikorosu_ pria berambut pirang itu (Dino gak bawa anak buah).

*** *** *** ****

**Wao! Ai nante shiranai ai shikata wakaranai**

**Eien no hitoribocchi no sadame**

**Wao! Egao mo namida mo yowamushi no shiwaza dane**

**Arugamama no suguta de nasugamama no kokoro de**

**Ikiteiku boku no jyama shinai de**

_Wao! I don't know love I don't know how to love_

_The fate of being alone eternally_

_Wao! Smile and tears are weaklings action_

_With my body as it is with my heart as it pleased_

_I'll go live and don't hinder me_

*** *** *** ****

"Dino-san, kenapa babak belur begitu?" Tanya Tsuna panik sewaktu melihat Dino berjalan di koridor sekolahnya dengan luka memar di pipi kiri dan banyak lagi di bagian badan yang lain.

"Tch, pasti cari masalah dengan 'makhluk buas' itu. Kau itu punya otak tidak sih Cavallone, dia itu Hibari Kyouya." Gerutu Gokudera.

"Kalau boleh tahu kenapa Dino-san sangat perhatian dengan Hibari-san?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Hmm...mungkin karena dia menarik, susah dijinakkan tapi disitu daya tariknya."

"Susah dijinakkan ya..." Guman Yamamoto sambil melirik ke arah Gokudera.

Sadar ditatap Yamamoto, sedikit rona merah muncul di wajah Gokudera. "Apa lihat-lihat, _yakyuu baka_?!"

"Tidak ada." Kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum lalu kembali fokus ke Dino. "Tapi mungkin yang dibilang Hayato ada benarnya."

"Kau pikir Hibari yang itu bisa menyukai seseorang? Ditanyakan ke Fuuta sekalipun pasti tidak ada rankingnya." Lanjut Gokudera.

"Dia itu seperti awan, tidak bisa ditebak apa yang dipikirkan dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Karena itu juga aku memberikan Cloud Ring. Aku juga dengar dia sangat mirip dengan First Cloud Guardian dalam banyak hal." Ucap Reborn yang muncul dari salah satu persembunyiannya dan ikut masuk ke pembicaraan. Sekarang dia duduk di kepala Tsuna.

"Reborn, katanya kau menunjuk Skull sebagai mentor barunya." Kata Dino.

"Karena dia Cloud Arcobaleno. Tapi sepertinya gurita itu tidak berguna, dia justru ketakutan menghadapi Hibari. Dino, kau kutunjuk sebagai mentor kedua."

Dino mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Eh, bayi gurita takut dengan Hibari?" Tanya Gokudera agak tidak percaya mengingat Skull pernah menyerang pulau rekreasi untuk keluarga aliansi Vongola.

"Kalau besok Skull masih saja tidak berguna, kau yang harus melatih Hibari." Kata Reborn.

Kembali Dino mengangguk.

"Berbahagialah sekarang sebelum kau kembali di-_kamikorosu_ besok." Komentar Gokudera.

Dino hanya tertawa kecil.

"Memang sepertinya yang cocok jadi mentor Hibari-san hanya Dino-san." Kata Tsuna. Dino tersenyum.

"_Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang membuatku tertarik padanya._" Kata Dino dalam hati, mengamati awan berarak yang terlihat dari jendela di sebelahnya. "_Karena dia selalu sendiri. Aku berpikir terus sendiri seperti itu apa tidak membuatnya kesepian? Karena itu aku ingin selalu menemaninya. Seperti langit yang terus menemani awan, meski awan tersebut akan menutupi dirinya."_

*** *** *** ****

**Wakariyasui yo ne itsumo massugu dayo ne**

**Naosara kizutsuku yo**

_You're easy to be understood, always being frank_

_Still you'll get hurt_

*** *** *** ****

"Kyouya!" Seakan tidak kapok dengan kejadian kemarin, Dino membuka pintu atap dengan wajah riang seperti biasa. Dan seperti yang bisa diduga juga, sebuah tonfa dilempar kearahnya.

"Mau apa lagi?" Tanya Hibari, menyiapkan tonfa satunya ditangan.

"Mulai hari ini aku jadi mentor keduamu." Dino tersenyum cerah.

"Apa aku peduli kau jadi mentor kedua, ketiga, atau berapalah. Jangan mengganggu tidur siangku."

"Daripada tidur siang, lebih baik gunakan waktumu untuk latihan." Dino melempar kembali tonfa yang tadi menjadi 'sambutan hangatnya'. Hibari mengambil tonfa itu, bangkit dari posisi tidur, seulas senyum dingin menghias wajahnya.

"Kau akan menyesali ini, _Haneuma_."

Keduanya beradu kekuatan masing-masing. Kali ini Dino membawa Romario sehingga bisa mengimbangi Hibari. Entah kenapa Dino tidak berhenti tersenyum selama berduel dengan Hibari.

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti meminta bayi itu untuk menjadikanmu mentor lagi." Kata Hibari ditengah-tengah duel mereka.

"Tidak juga, dia menunjukku." Balas Dino, tidak sekalipun lengah menghindari ayunan tonfa Hibari.

"Tapi kau pasti memancing pembicaraan yang membuatnya menunjukmu."

"Kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Dino yang sudah mengunci pergerakan Hibari dengan mengikat kedua tangannya dengan cambuk.

"Karena kau mudah ditebak, _Haneuma_." Hibari berhasil melepaskan diri dari belitan dan tanpa ragu menghadiahi sebuah hantaman tonfa di wajah kanan Dino.

"Hmm, jadi kau bisa menebakku, Kyouya." Ujar Dino seraya tersenyum lebar.

Duel keduanya berlanjut.

*** *** *** ****

**Wao! Soko de nani shiten no? Youji wa nani mo nai yo**

**Itsudatte hitori aruki no michi sa**

_Wao! What are you doing there? There's nothing to do_

_The road of walking alone anytime_

*** *** *** ****

Hibari memberi tatapan tajam pada Dino yang mendadak berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahnya yang sudah sepi murid, sudah menjadi kebiasaan ketua Disciplinary Committee itu untuk pulang paling terakhir dan datang paling awal. Lama-lama kesabarannya bisa benar-benar habis untuk menghadapi sang bos mafia keluarga Cavallone yang keras kepala itu. Dia sudah bersyukur sewaktu Ring Conflict berakhir yang dia anggap tidak akan melihat Dino lagi tapi sepertinya Dino memiliki jalan pikiran berbeda, bahkan setelah Ring Conflict selesai Dino masih saja muncul dihadapannya.

"Mau apa kau? Apa memar 2 hari lalu belum cukup?" Tanya Hibari tajam.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan jalan-jalan dekat sini ternyata bertemu denganmu, kupikir kau sudah pulang."

"Minggir." Kata Hibari, melewati Dino begitu saja.

"Hei Kyouya, apa boleh aku lihat rumahmu? Kalau dipikir aku tidak tahu rumahmu dimana" Tanya Dino, berjalan mengimbangi langkah cepat Hibari.

"Tidak perlu tahu. Jangan mengikutiku."

"Ayolah, sesekali tidak apa kan, daripada kau pulang sendiri terus."

Hibari berdecak kesal dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya tapi Dino tetap saja tidak mau menyerah.

"Hibari, Hibari." Oceh Hibird lalu bertengger di bahu Hibari.

"Wah, lama tidak lihat Hibird." Kata Dino dengan mata berbinar-binar, dia juga menyukai burung peliharaan Hibari itu.

"Dino." Cicip Hibird, berpindah tempat ke telunjuk kiri Dino.

"Lucunya." Kata Dino gemas sambil mengelus Hibird dengan telunjuk kanan. "Ah iya, dari dulu aku ingin membelikan makanan untuk Hibird. Kyouya, kita belanja sebentar ya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hibari, Dino sudah menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke daerah pertokoan. Tentu saja Hibari sempat mengeluarkan suara protes tapi percuma, Dino tidak akan mendengarkannya dalam situasi ini.

*** *** *** ****

**Wao! Hanashikakenai de honto mureru yatsu wa kirai**

**Otonashiku shiteina yo motto hanareta basho de**

**Ikitereba kimi no jyama shinai yo**

_Wao! You really can't be talked to, I really hate crowding people_

_Can't you be quiet, I need more secluded place_

_If I can live, I won't hinder you_

*** *** *** ****

"Wajahmu masam sekali, Kyouya." Kata Dino begitu keluar dari pet shop, membelikan sekantung biji untuk Hibird.

"Aku benci kerumunan." Kata Hibari dengan tatapan sinis.

Dino tertawa. "Kau ini, jangan terus-terusan menyendiri. Apa tidak kesepian?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang aku pulang." Hibari mengambil langkah

"Jangan buru-buru." Dino menarik Hibari, kali ini menyeretnya ke taman tak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan. Kalau saja Hibird tidak 'bertengger dengan damainya' di kepala Dino mungkin sekarang Hibari sudah mengeluarkan kedua tonfanya.

Dengan menunjukkan wajah luar biasa masam, Hibari terpaksa menemani Dino memberi makan burung-burung di taman selain Hibird.

"Paling tidak disini sedikit lebih sepi kan." Kata Dino.

"Aku tetap saja tidak suka tempat ramai." Balas Hibari, memang di taman itu masih ada beberapa orang berlalu-lalang dan anak kecil bermain.

Tawa pelan keluar lagi dari bibir Dino. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak suka tempat ramai ya."

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa masih saja mengajakku ke tempat ramai."

"Karena aku ingin." Jawab Dino simple ditambah tersenyum.

"Apa kau pernah mendengarkan ucapan orang?" Gerutu Kyouya lalu berdiri. Hibird ikut bertengger di bahunya.

*** *** *** ****

**Kimi no youna yatsu wa nigate**

**Sukoshi choushi kuruuyo -WHY-**

_I dislike people like you_

_It make my feeling get out of order a little -WHY-_

*** *** *** ****

"Aku benci keramaian termasuk orang yang tidak bisa diam." Hibari memberi Dino tatapan dingin. "Dan kau termasuk dalam kategori itu, _Haneuma_."

Dino seperti mendapat pukulan keras mendengar itu. Dia memang sudah biasa dijadikan objek sasaran tonfa Hibari tapi mendengar Hibari membencinya, itu jauh lebih sakit dibanding semua pukulan tonfa yang dia dapat. Hibari memang sering mengeluarkan kata-kata ketus padanya, tapi benci, sebelum saat ini, tidak pernah sekalipun.

Hibari meninggalkan Dino ditempatnya tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, membiarkan rambutnya menutupi mata. Kecuali Hibird yang berada di bahunya sehingga bisa melihat matanya secara jelas meski ditutupi, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu sorot mata yang ditunjukkan Hibari saat itu. Mata yang penuh kesedihan.

"Jangan mengacaukanku lebih dari ini." Guman Hibari sangat pelan.

*** *** *** ****

Gerimis pelan mulai membasahi kota Namimori siang itu. Hari itu tidak seperti biasanya tidak terdengar suara ayunan tonfa dari sang ketua Disciplinary Committe.

"Hujan ya, seru juga latihan baseball sambil hujan-hujanan." Komentar Yamamoto saat melihat jendela, satu tangannya dirangkulkan di bahu Gokudera yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" Protes Gokudera tapi Yamamoto semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. Gokudera berdecak kesal namun akhirnya membiarkan tangan Yamamoto bertengger di bahunya. "Dan kau ini mau cari penyakit latihan waktu hujan, _yakyuu baka_."

"Kalau aku sakit nanti kau yang merawatku."

4 tanda siku-siku muncul di kepala Gokudera dan kemudian dia mencekik pacarnya itu.

"Gokudera-kun sudah, kasihan Yamamoto." Lerai Tsuna yang hanya _sweatdropped_. Karena Tsuna yang meminta akhirnya Gokudera menurut.

"Cavallone tidak datang hari ini? Daritadi aku tidak dengar suaranya atau suara pukulan makhluk buas itu." Tanya Gokudera.

Secara kebetulan Hibari berjalan melewati kelas Tsuna dan mendengar suara Gokudera. Tertarik dengan jawabannya dia berhenti didepan pintu dan memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Dino-san kembali ke Itali hari ini, katanya banyak pekerjaan menumpuk belum lagi penyerangan beberapa orang Cavallone, sepertinya salah satu musuh mulai menyerang diam-diam. Dia bilang tidak bisa ke Jepang selama beberapa bulan." Jawab Tsuna.

Begitu mendengar jawabannya Hibari kembali berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Seulas senyum tampak di bibirnya, tapi itu bukan senyum sinis seperti biasanya, melainkan senyum seakan mengasihani diri sendiri. Dia membuka pintu ke atap dan berdiri ditengah-tengahnya, membiarkan air hujan mengguyurnya.

"_Kau ini, jangan terus-terusan menyendiri. Apa tidak kesepian?"_

Ucapan Dino terlintas di kepalanya.

"Sendiri...aku lebih memilih sendiri agar tidak memusingkan kalau sewaktu-waktu harus berpisah." Ucap Hibari dengan suara sedih namun berusaha disangkalnya. "Karena sudah takdirku untuk terus sendiri."

"Sekarang kau senang sudah berhasil mengacaukanku seperti ini, _Haneuma_."

*** *** *** ****

**Wao! Ai nante shiranai ai shikata wakaranai**

**Eien no hitoribocchi no sadame**

**Wao! Egao mo namida mo yowamushi no shiwaza dane**

**Arugamama no suguta de nasugamama no kokoro de**

**Ikiteiku boku no jyama shinai de**

_Wao! I don't know love I don't know how to love_

_The fate of being alone eternally_

_Wao! Smile and tears are weaklings action_

_With my body as it is with my heart as it pleased_

_I'll go live and don't hinder me_

*** *** *** ****

Terlalu larut dalam pikiran dan derasnya suara hujan membuat Hibari tidak sadar seseorang membuka pintu atap dan berjalan mendekatinya. Dia baru sadar kehadiran orang lain saat sesuatu dikenakan padanya, jaket berwarna hijau dengan ornamen bulu hitam dibagian leher, Hibari memang tidak membawa jas hitamnya saat itu.

"Kenapa hujan-hujanan, Kyouya." Kata suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Hibari.

Begitu Hibari berbalik dia melihat Dino dihadapannya dengan memberi senyum khas.

"Kenapa kau disini? Herbivore itu bilang kau kembali ke Itali." Kata Hibari setelah beberapa saat kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya. Dia masih menyembunyikan matanya. "Jangan bilang kau melupakan sesuatu karena kecerobohanmu."

"Aku tidak melupakan apa-apa, aku kembali karena hujan."

*** *** *** ****

**Kore ijyou boku ni chikazukuna yo**

_Don't come close to me more than this_

*** *** *** ****

"Apa hubungannya hujan dengan kau disini, bodoh."

"Karena hujan berarti awan sedang menangis dan Kyouya adalah awan bagiku." Kata Dino, menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi kanan Hibari. "Aku memang tidak bisa melepaskan awanku yang ini. Awan yang sangat kusayangi."

"Jadi kau mengira aku melakukan hal lemah seperti menangis?" Meski dibawah guyuran hujan memang tidak terlihat tanda-tanda airmata jatuh di wajah Hibari, tapi air hujan yang membasahinya tampak seperti air mata.

"Kau memang tidak menangis secara fisik tapi hujan ini airmatamu kan."

"Jangan bercanda." Desis Hibari, menyingkirkan tangan Dino yang menyentuh pipinya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa membiarkanku sendiri? Jangan membuatku kacau."

"Aku sudah bilang, Kyouya awan yang sangat kusayangi." Balas Dino yang tetap tenang menghadapi Hibari.

" 'sayang', 'suka', kau pikir aku tahu dan peduli arti dari kata-kata itu."

"Aku tahu kau tidak peduli pada hal-hal seperti itu, tapi aku bisa mengajarimu. Dan juga, selama Kyouya menginginkan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian." Dino meletakkan dua tangannya di wajah Hibari.

Akhirnya setelah terus-menerus menyembunyikan matanya, Hibari mengangkat kepala, menunjukkan sorot mata lemah yang sedari tadi ditutupi pada Dino.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu. Kalau kau mengingkarinya sekali saja, _kamikorosu_." Ucap Hibari.

Dino tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk. Dia mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Hibari hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku janji."

_Omake..._

Keesokan harinya Hibari tidak terlihat berada disekolah. Tentu saja murid-murid Namimori-Chuu keheranan dengan keabnormalan ini dan beberapa bersorak riang karena tidak perlu takut dengan ancaman tonfa juga _kamikorosu_ dari ketua Disciplinary Committee mereka.

Seluruh murid Namimori-Chuu mungkin bisa mendapat sakit jantung mendadak kalau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di rumah Hibari saat ini. Mereka tidak akan percaya seorang Hibari Kyouya yang bisa disamakan dengan makhluk buas (atau lebih dari itu) bisa 'jinak' dihadapan Dino Cavallone.

"Hibari, Hibari." Cicip Hibird sambil bertengger di ambang jendela kamar Hibari.

"Berikan saja sisanya ke Hibird." Kata Hibari begitu peliharaannya itu datang.

"Habiskan semua, tinggal sedikit." Protes Dino yang memegang mangkuk bubur dan berusaha menyuapkan satu sendok pada Hibari yang menolak memakannya.

Karena hujan-hujanan kemarin, Hibari masuk angin. Untuk orang lain pasti menganggap Hibari bisa sakit suatu hal jarang terjadi tapi bagi Dino justru membuat pemuda bermata abu-abu itu semakin 'imut' dimatanya.

Meski dengan wajah menggerutu Hibari akhirnya menghabiskan buburnya. Tak lama dia mulai tertidur karena pengaruh obat.

"Hibari, Hibari." Cicip Hibird lagi.

Dino memberi isyarat agar burung itu diam. Tidak ingin mengganggu majikannya, Hibird memilih terbang menjauh.

Setelah Hibird pergi, Dino membetulkan posisi selimut Hibari. Dia mengamati sosok Hibari yang tidur penuh perhatian lalu mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"_Boku no kumo_." Ucap Dino, mencium dahi Hibari.

* * *

**Argh!! padahal berusaha biar Hibari gak OOC, tetep aja sedikit OOC =.= (yg baca: yg buat fic lu, gimana sih). Lirik setelah part "Kimi no youna yatsu wa nigate. Sukoshi choushi kuruuyo -WHY- " itu kondisinya Hibari berusaha nolak perasaannya sendiri, tapi tetep aja gak bisa (contra-lyric)**

**Judul fic diambil dari judul yg sama dari lagu Hitoribocchi no Sadame (The Fate of Being Alone), salah satu dari 3 chara song Hibari (seiyuu Hibari yg nyanyi). kalo denger lagunya mellow banget, sebenernya lebih cocok buat genre angst-tragedy dengan mellow yang seperti itu, tapi author maksa buat fic kayak gini (*dijatuhin ke jurang*)  
**

**Note: Dino sebenernya pakai '**_**ore**_**' tapi disini kuubah jadi '**_**boku**_**' biar **_**feel**_**nya lebih cocok (*ditampol yang baca pake bahasa sok tinggi*), soalnya '**_**ore**_**' itu lebih kasar dibanding '**_**boku**_**' (dikasih tau anak sastra jepang) tapi dua-duanya memang dipakai cowok kalau nyebut '**_**my**_**/**_**I**_**'. Sekedar tahu, Hibari itu pakai '**_**boku**_**'**


End file.
